Nevertheless
by DreamScale2Reality
Summary: I wonder if writers can possibly fall in love? One-shot (I'm kinda of bad at summaries... oh well)
1. Mindless search

Ok I have to admit, I've dedicated this to the writers out there. Why? Because all you guys write AWESOME STORIES!

I hope you enjoy! C:

* * *

**A click of a door was heard into the night, where a girl walked out of her apartment carrying a bag. In her other hand she strolled out a suitcase by her side. The girl stood for a moment in front of the apartment for quite awhile until she slowly went away crossing the streets.**

**Her blond golden hair that was disguised in the dark atmosphere slithered a slight glow from the moonlight above. Fluttering lightly in the wind covered her curved face features. The one that held the smiles of so many that kindness show itself with no explanation of words. Her kindled heart might as well match relentlessly, but for how long… how much longer?**

**Stumbling along the brick cement road, her gasped that clutched her belongs which she held on tightly for support. Usually there was another opinion she could use to help her stand, nevertheless their tides of bond had deniably known, or at least by her. Both of them together of course detained this dear friendship… however one of them wanted to simply break it.**

**Emotions adrenal through this girl, secret treasures laid open as clues for her "classified" admirer. Weeks turned to years as time progressed, and leaving those certain treasures to rust in thick powder of the girl's sudden doubts that had build up over time. Rust… a tarnish that could have appeared from a positive substance, yet negative to the feelings to create sorrow. Water… tears. **

**A touch of these objects would moan, sending shivers of rejection through one's thoughts. If not too careful, smashed pieces of once so cherished scenes… destruction…anger... would have wrecked the peace between devils and angels. It's better to keep it in… then let war break out.**

**The Blond stopped for a moment, rubbing her scarred skin from the harsh teasing wind. It was not surprising to see no wilting skin come about; she had left her teenager's years from years ago. Nonetheless happiness spread out through her curved body, a youth was only seen to the eyes of many. Yet, only one person didn't care, she was always seen that way when they first met. No matter what the age or time features she had grown…never changes.**

**Hovering up in the endless sky, the Moon found itself staring down at gazing chocolate orbs, which in return looked straight back at her. There was a concept in that girl's mind; she'd longed to see a toothy grin that would make her melt to her own demise. A dark gleam of pupils could not have possible replace the moon; it had already been placed in a form of ecstasy. Both orbs had already made a connection, they would know each other such as a sock needing its shoe.**

**Footsteps approached startling the frighten Blond image, the last thing she wanted was letting a reason out. She fell over into a run, but a voiced ringed into her ears made it impossible to keep going. Stopping at a command, she could her heavily panting behind her. That breath she could hear made her imagine those days where she could feel the pressure of those breaths close to her neck. It had happened countless times, but there was certain warmth to it that made it eternal.**

"_Lucy..." _**the boy panted" **_What are you doing out here this late?"_

**Apparently the girl Lucy didn't respond right away, her insides twisted uncomfortably that squeezed a pain spiraling throughout her blood cells. Another explanation to leaving at such a time, was explaining to this Stupid idiot. But she wished ****her**** idiot of course. Swiftly turning around to face the boy, Lucy breathed out and prepared to rehearse the words from before to say to him.**_**  
**_

**She noticed from previous to other situations, he'd never let her leave if she seemed shaken up a bit. In her definition it was be weak in front of him. To him, it was if she was hiding something. Completely different answers… yet one mixture to create a solution.**

"_I-I just wanted to go on a mission…"_** Then Lucy added quickly" **_…alone_**. **_Besides my location is pretty far, and if I'd tried to make it there in the morning… well can't disappoint who I'm working for, do I?_**"**

**The boy had his arms crossed, and Lucy noticed his eyebrows slanted a bit in ward. He wasn't buying it. **

"_Is that much stuff needed for your mission?"_ **As he motioned his head toward her belongings. Tapping his foot impatiently, Lucy could only feel herself drained.**

"_It's a long quest actually, so I might be gone for awhile"_** Lucy responded as she suddenly felt heavy weight pushed upon her. Guilty diseased her whole being… oh Crap.**

**The boy sighed irritated then extended a hand toward her. "**_Show me the mission, and then we'll see_**".**

**Lucy's heart skipped a beat, she knew he was worried about her. Over protectiveness seemed to have entered her life rather slowly. Crazy as it may seem it was her daily life so far, memories of arguments aroused within her head. It was always like that on some days, him going berserk. Telling her to leave him when he was trying to save her. It was rather annoying. Does he even realize where this behavior was turning into?**

"_You see… I don't have a parchment that you could see"_** Lucy chuckled nervously and suddenly found a leaf on the ground quite to her interest. However the boy stared at her dumbfounded.**

"_What kind of person puts their quest out of thin air? Tell me what is it Luce or I'll carry you back to the guild to show me if it's there"._** The boy studied Lucy; she seemed to have glared at his offer which caused him to laugh a bit. "**_AWW come_ _Lucy, I know you like it. Just tell me, and then you won't have to go through with it"._

**There was a silent response to make the boy realize something was wrong. **_"Luce?"_

**The immense amount of strain fogged her mind, she had to tell him. Even though he'd probably might put on a kid tantrum, which was pretty cute in her world. **

"_Look I…I just made one for myself" _**Lucy felt some weight being lifted but not all.**

"_What do you mean by yourself?" _**What the heck could that mean?! Why did she have to make things more complicated then they seem. Weirdo. However there was that look in Lucy's eyes telling him she wasn't kidding.**

"_I wasn't lying on what quest I've told you before, and it would take awhile. It just that I have to travel around more and figure out some things"._

"_Don't you travel a lot already on our missions together?"_

**Lucy couldn't help but to blush at that, but if only he knew what together ****she**** wanted them to have. **

"_Ya I guess so but it's actually a novel I'm trying to finish. Yet I can't find what's missing in it". _

"_Can you finish it here though? You usually do that in your room. How long do you have to be gone?"_** He did ****not**** like her decision, let alone just for her one of her novel. What was a book compared to him?!**

"_I need to see things, and I don't know how long I'll be gone…"_

"_Luce… wasn't the adventure still ongoing too?"_

**Lucy now was ripping apart inside. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, she did have a thrill in those journeys she's been through. The fights, the cries, laughter… but one thing was missing. She had a feeling she knew, but it just wouldn't come to her. Lucy was suppose to put that "mystery" in her novel, but didn't know what it was.**

"_I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know if that thing that's missing is even here"._

"_Can't I come with you?!"_

**Lucy cringed at the thought but continued "**_You know how the guild is settling down? Ezra's married to the finally 'lighten' Jellal, Gray finally married 'mermaid' Juvia, Freed to Demon Maryjane, and Gajeel to Levy. Not to mention Romeo and Wendy are now finally dating! _**"Lucy sighed "**_Maybe it's time for you to settle down too"._

**She hated to think about it, but he and Lisanna ****definitely**** go together. Even though Lucy Loved him (Which was another reason why she was leaving), she didn't think she could keep it from him any longer. Losing a friendship that meant the world to her, like hell that was going to happen.**

"_What about you? I didn't feel like settling down ei-"_

"_Please try to understand, I don't think I deserve to because…" _**Lucy coughed "**_I'm also_ _Bipolar"_

"_Um Weirdo words__ to normal Language Luce"_

"_Ugh, fine. It means also as a writer I have like all the personalities. So I need no one anyway, this means I'm a complete person. Born into the world as a complete whole!"  
_

"_How are you complete when you feel something's missing?"_

"_SHUT UP! Writers get that anyways, which is why they need to travel and figure out for ourselves". _**Lucy finished as she griped at her belongings more tightly, she needed to leave. It was true that she was Bipolar right? She could relate to all different personalities when she wanted to. **

**Lucy looked up at Natsu and felt yet again another twitched of guilt snapping through her. Why'd she had to go through with this?**

"_Don't you trust me, Natsu?"_

**Natsu, who's head was tilted down a bit, brought it up. Lucy couldn't stand to see him like that, should she reconsider her offer? NOOO! She was doing it for both of their sake. That's when Lucy sensed Natsu closer to her.**

"_Promise you'll come back to me?"_

**What the heck did he mean? Did he mean go back to him? Lucy thought but shook it off. There was no way he could have possible meant that. Oh well.**

"_Ok I promise Natsu. Now I need to hurry to the train station"_

"_Fine but at least let me see you off"_

**Once they got to the train station, Lucy got on abroad the train. Although she stayed at the entrance near where Natsu was, it was until Lucy noticed something about Natsu who looked fidgety for some reason.**

"_Natsu?"_

**That's when she was jerked into an engulfed embrace from Natsu. Lucy was stunned as heck as ever. This felt so fierce… so tight… ****warm.**

"_You promise?"_** Natsu whispered into her ear while his face buried into the crook of her neck. Lucy not only felt his breath creeping down her neck, but his lips! She shivered at the contacted at the dragon-slayer's lips, and whenever he moved it across her skin; she felt like jumping out of shock. **

**Lucy felt his arms shifted a bit and realized one of his hands were wavering through her hair. That's when she sudden felt her own arms wrap around his back. Natsu took in a sharp breath at this, and in return placed his forehead on top of hers.**

**Practically paralyzed Lucy could only manage a croak in responds. **

"_I Promise…"_

* * *

I wonder what happens next (smirks).


	2. What is life?

** Lucy's journey began across the Fiore, searching and encountering (Knee slapping jokers, Intimidating secret plot holders, Jerkwads pushers, etc.) reviewers and authors alike. She could never imagine how much advice she was given by them; it soothed her heart happily to know what could be done to help her with her novel. Also along the way she had made very great friends, it was fascinating the way they describe their tale and how it connected with their lives more than anything.**

**Another one of the big honors she faced was helping out the authors books too. Lucy was always kind of nervous, wondering if she might make a mistake. Although the people assured she was doing splendidly, she was commented by on how she was gonna be a great author some day.**

**Lucy connected through so much emotions that it made her laugh, cry, and countless escapes of other feelings drawn within the words that made her wonder how they do it. With ideas colliding together, she experienced different levels of writing. Lucy had to take lessons of writing that was painful for her, but it was worth while in the end to see a beginner become a successor within time.**

**There was one thing that they didn't explain to her though, in Lucy's version they didn't show her what she was missing in her novel. This made Lucy's aroma circling around with grumpiness, and the writers could help but to laugh at her poutiness. **

**All had said that if Lucy was going to be a great writer some day, she'd have to experience some skills to learn on her own. It wouldn't have been special if it wasn't from the author's heart, and copying the situation of others would be downright dull. It was like a cupcake losing its taste of flavor. There wouldn't of been no pleasure, or no spicy to it to make the eater finish eating it.**

* * *

**Twirling around a quill had hand, Lucy grumbled softly as she put her other hand on the side of her head for support. This is unbelievable! How could they not have told her just a single clue on how to see her misery faults. Out of so much, This! This kind of question that no one will answer, this ONE theory couldn't be answered to her. **

**Lucy closed her lashes and took in a big whiff of the scent that waffled her nose. Relieve tingled through her veins, sending positive vibrations to her brain. Yet... she felt some strangeness of hurt. It seemed to have embedded within her through months past, never had she suffered this much isolation in her world. Visions blurred to arise in her thoughts, that sniff she took always brought it up no matter where she dally off too.**

_"Here, keep this"_

_"What?! But this is special to you isn't?"_

_"ya, of course it is!"_

_"..."_

_"What?"_

_"Ughhh, your making me feel guilty for taking this. This is yours! I can't have it. It's given for someone special"._

_"Who?"_

_"Quit making yourself look so stupid. Dragneel obviously handed this over to you. So stop stalling and let me get going"._

_(**The girl studied the boy, and saw him thinking on something. It wasn't until he looked up at her with an evil smirk on his face. Dang it, **_**_mischief always seemed around this girl. Before the girl could protest, the boy took the item that he was holding and put it around a certain area around her. Then gave a powerful tug causing the girl to squeak as she fell forward. The only thing that stopped her was the boy's forehead connecting with hers, hard.)_**

_"OUCH! What the heck was that for!?"_

_(**Chuckles)**"Oops sorry, at least it doesn't match your kicks"_

_(**The girl tried slapped his arm, but the boy quickly deflected it as he snatched her hand. This made the girl feel completely trapped)**_

_"Don't make me make an improvement on it"_

_(**More chuckles were heard)** "Ok ok fine, but make sure you keep this safe"_

_"I've already told you I can't h-"_

_"This made you feel guilty didn't it? Then return it... once you get back to me"._

_(**The girl gawked at him, this freak was absurd!)**_

_**"**What if I lose it?"_

_"Not as long as your lost with it. It's a bit easier to track if your scent was however different"_

_"I don't know, this is... you sure Natsu?"_

_"All I want is just for you to come back Lucy. That scarf is just a reminder, just in case you forget about Fairy Tail" __  
_

**Lucy's fingers then trailed along a scaly scarf, she was so worried about it getting lost that she had to have always worn it. Except for the days that it had to be washed, the weirdest part though was the smell of it. No matter how many times she washed that scruffy thing, it still smell..._ like him._ Did Natsu enchanted it or something?! It had almost matched his warmth when she placed it on her neck, but it can never substitute his touch.**

**She found herself longing for that touch, it's sad to say for her that its probably now invaded by another person. It's been about 6 months so far since she had last had been in Magnolia. Time fly's incredibly fast when a brush of paths that needed to be walked through, had to be done to the hearts true desire. Lucy Heartfilia followed one of her dreams, yet it still somehow felt incomplete.**

**Wiggling uncomfortable, she got up from her chair and walked about her room with her arms swinging at her side. Lucy's mind wondered to one of the last conversations with a group of authors she had spent her time with.**

_"Oh my dear, there is still so much for you to learn. There are challenges in life we must face"._

_"I know that, but it's just that...why is it when ever I'm trying to figure it out. It's just doesn't appear!"_

_"Hmmm... the only explanation I have is that you've been avoiding it"._

_"Eh? Why would I be avoiding something I need?"_

_"I don't know that much about your situation child, but explain to us. What do you miss the most?". _

_"Miss as in...a person?"_

_"I guess if that what your heart says"._

(**Lucy could feel her face heat up, the elderly authors couldn't help but to roar with laughter.)**

_"I think our young author is in love! I knew there was something you were hiding. Tell us more about your boyfriend"_

_"Well to put in in prospective, he's not and I think he's married by now"_

_"Oh deary I'm very sorry for your loss, but weren't you two close when you told us about you?"_

_"Breaking into my home, eating the food from my shelves, and even sleeping on my bed, yep I guess you can call it pretty close"._

_"HE SLEPT ON YOUR BED?! What is this generation coming too? Anyways it sounded like you guys were already a married couple" (**Lucy almost spit out her tea, choking at bizarre outbursts)  
**_

_**"**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Besides he the one to blame, it's just h-him!"_

_"It sounds like he loves you Lucy. Why on earth anyone with such behavior do that thing around anyone else?"_

_"It's in his nature I guess. He's also dense as ever to even realize it"._

_"Then why do you suggest he wants to marry?"_

_"Well... he could have possibly developed feelings over time for another. I've seen and read about 'deep interests' in a person's movements of desire. Natsu clearly shows it when he's with her". _

_"Sounds like you studied. I understand you respect his wishes. Yet you still haven't told me what they are Lucy"._

_"I know him pretty much well to know his motives. But I would do anything for our friendship, just as long as it doesn't fall apart"._

_(**Lucy notices all the woman in the room glance at each other before looking at her)**_

_"Can't you imagine being without him in you life Lucy?"_

_"No not really, just at certain times where he gets me annoyed"_

_"Then there's your answer you have avoided...in other words, missing"_

_"Eh?"_

**What could they mean by that? Avoiding Natsu yes for Lisanna, but what a life without Natsu... I just can't see that. Lucy stroked at a hair stain thoughtfully, what does this answer have to do with Natsu? Is her life actually Natsu's? Coming to think of it, who was so much of a wisdom gypsy now? Suddenly Lucy gasped and instantly swarmed around her guest room packing her stuff. She then wrote a small note to the authors before dashing out of the house to the train station.**_  
_

**About a half an hour later the authors came up stairs to check on Lucy, and cautiously approached her door. Disturbance was the last word to exist in an author's dictionary...combined with the word "attack" for explaining purposes. When they knocked on the door and received no answer, they slowly opened the door with their shields held high (They had shields ... and yet attacking weapons in their rooms, I guess it's necessary).  
**

**They then lowered them when they realized no one was in the room, and then saw the note on the desk.**

_"Oh she find out! I hope she invites us for the 'special occasion'_ soon"**One of the authors screamed as**** the rest of the authors sped out the doors of the house; hurried for a shopping spree. **

* * *

I Thank you guys for reading these so far! Hmmm... it's been awhile hasn't it. Technically I had to take summer classes, especially English, so I hope this is an improvement. I apologize though if some of the stuff sounds cheesy. Seriously I HATE cheesy stuff... as long as it's not to common. I think I'll continue this story instead of my other ones for now since, my mind jumps around a lot. Sticking to one place sounds..._gravely._

Sincerely the new lazy bum nickname, DreamZzzz1


	3. Noticeable but Contagious

**With the chug of the wheels that spun below, the bush haired girl pulsated along by its tempo. Aroused by trance that didn't stray in a trace of slumber, blonde Lucy nudged the aching neck of hers toward the glass window. Dawn approach around the clock hand hours that were ticking away. The promise of the town, Mongolia, was suffocated relentlessly thus far by dampen fog. **

**Licking her cracked staled lips, Lucy could still taste the yogurt vanilla frappe from last night dessert menu. She wouldn't mind at all if there would be drops of _spicy _added into her flavor of tongue. It's a twist of undecided blends, and prospects the sensation of stimulated lips; in hopes of faith that their minds would react and think the same.**

**Neither a high giggle nor a breath of disappointment that ended in a slouch, the girl's thoughts conjecture up the facts on the months that had already past. Surely things could have been **_**vowed**_** to have happened when she was gone, possibly between words to say the least. If she had changed, then other people have changed too.**

**Natsu may have implied on her decision of getting married. Could it have been his testosterone finally got rallied up? Of course she would have been mailed already to be bride's maid. Unless … Natsu realized what she knew but realized too late that she could be now gone forever. He didn't know when she was going to come strolling in again. Did he get tired of waiting for her? Replayed memories so many times that he finally got fed up with it? Was it possible that he probably won't answer her directly as a friend since he's doesn't want to hurt her?**

**Swaying leaves sailing to unknown bays, it was either sink back into seas or let your seed grow to reestablish to the species for being gone so long. Even if Natsu might hurt her, it was Lucy's choice anyways since this was her home and a celestial's promise to a dragonslayer. **

**Lucy stood and steadied herself feeling numb from sitting on her butt for times' sake. The blonde rambles out of the carriage as she then walks the narrow halls rubbing her head. Not all her lucky stars connected to a certain constellation prize, it was difficult to imagine explaining all this to her friends; especially Levy. The only people she told about her 'quest' were the master; it was a personal matter so she had to ask him to keep quiet.**

**Then Natsu came along that night, he could have big mouth every detail about her quest by the time he got back to the guild. Dumb of her to forget to tell him about keeping secret… scratch that, Natsu's the type of person who doesn't like bottled of secrets. Jumbo one would be lies. **

**While officially declaring she'll have a mob and disheartening engagements at the doorstep of Fairy Tail, Lucy wanders abyss thoughts that she barely saved herself from knocking over a conductor carrying a tray full of wine glasses. **

"_Sorry sir, excuse my clumsiness! Still have train-leg symptoms__**"**_** as Lucy steadied herself and the conductor. Who knew motion sickness could run in the legs?**

"_That alright madam, I remembered my first's year. Tripping might as well be normal here"_

**Nodding at the man as Lucy turned; a hand stopped her by the shoulder. **

"_If there's anything you need just let us know. We shall be arriving soon in Hargeon in about 15 minutes or so if I'm certain"_

"_Alright thanks for the tip, but unfortunately that's not my stop .I still have further to go until I reach Mongolia"_

"_Mongolia, miss? I don't think there's such a place. Why, I don't think I've heard of it myself" _**the conductor scratched his head as Lucy's stunned face unraveled. Faces of many people she knew smeared a wrath within in her. Taking this **_**lightly**_** in her own accord would just be an insult to Fairy Tail. Even if she wasn't mark as part of the fray like she used to be. They were still her friends, and the man in front of her was telling her the place was being made up by her own wonderland.**

"_Please sir I don't like to joke about things that necessarily keep me from getting home .If the station over there in Mongolia was broken, I might as well walk the distance"._

"_Madam I assure you that it is not broken. What I tell you is the truth. That place I have never heard, seen, and even talked! No one ever speaks of th-"_

"_STOP IT! JUST STOP! I'm not crazy! Even if I've been gone for months, that doesn't mean I have to go through all of this nonsense just to get crap thrown in my face. They are my family! Yet if you are the enemy, I won't hesitate to defeat you at al-"_

**Before the tension of Lucy's mind began to take over, she was slammed into the wall. The conductors' hands covered her mouth as the other wrapped around her waist. Liquid of red laid disregarded along with glass on the carpet floor between closed-door carriages as the conductor pushed Lucy into another room.**

**The room lost its color to darkness as the slip of light faded when the door snapped shut. Screaming was futile as a gag ripped through her front teeth. Her wrists tighten making her whimper then her body pulled down to her feet. Hearing knots grasp endless bonds of material until finally the lights turned on. Lucy is face to face with the unease conductor.**

"_I'm sorry milady. This for your own survival and you must keep quiet. I thought you've heard about the announcements from the council, however apparently I was wrong. You must be a visitor from afar"_

**After finishing the last touches, the conductor took a chair from the corner and made Lucy sit.**

"_I tried to save people like you, but they were just so stubborn. They got themselves killed for it. Never know when spies might lurk about. I can't believe I'm risking my own for people for about a year now. So please hang on till I get back. Now did you have your passports checked yet?_

**The conductor watched Lucy shook her head, and then took out her passports from her pockets.**

"_No? Ok that's good. They normally don't check until the last minute. Typical of them to lay-back on the job. Now I'm going to change your location to back where you came from otherwise you'll get caught"._

**Clutching her passes the conductor opened the door, **_"I'm sorry if it has to turn out this way, but there's no other way to let it be. People like you I wanted to protect but failed. You must stay away from Mongolia! That place is better to not exist anymore; if you go there you will be killed. The war might have passed, but the rebels are worst yet to fear"._

**Lucy could only stare as the door shut with a soft click. Killed? Has Mongolia changed since she's been away? The town she last remembered was peaceful as always and now this guy was telling her like Acnologia blew up the place and started a war zone. Swiftly nudging her hands to her waist with the binds, her spine strained to get a better hold. Then she felt cool metal fit into her grasp.**

"_I Open Thee Gate, Cancer!"_**Instantly the rope loosed, leaving busied raw skin making Lucy pout.**

"_hello ebby!" _**Cancer snapped his scissors as Lucy looked up from her wrist and then smiled with hands on her hips. There were people out there who were probably suffering far horror pain then she could hold right now. **

"_Thank you Cancer! Oh and do you think you can pick this lock open?" _**Lucy pointed to the carriage window and Cancer went to do his work. More than anything Lucy would hankered after the conductor, he knew of this place of situation now. But he said there were spies out there, so she had to be cautious. However if he came back then he'll just tie her up again. By that look he had on his face before, Lucy wasn't buying to go back into the ropes again.**

**What did he mean the war was over? A war didn't start when she was there, and suddenly it's over when she's about to come back?! Plus people out there were afraid to speak or hear of the news of Mongolia. Could Fairy Tail still be there? Not to mention the guy talked about the council's announcement, could they possible involved with Mongolia's condition? They have been after, well, Fairy Tail for its destruction. Did they finally have enough with Fairy Tail?**

**In other words if this included the council, it's best to stay undercover for now. Especially trusting other people at the moment; expired for now. **

"_this doesn't work on the lock. Maybe I should try a different one ebby?_** Cancer holds up his pins that **_**used**_** to be for hair design, but were now bending beyond repair. **

"_None. Just bust us out of here! And then will hideout for awhile. However we have to be quick so we don't get discovered" _**As Cancer shattered the window to pieces a shrill of alarms went off, Lucy smiled as she picked a key to summon Virgo next. What can she say? Sometimes her friend's methods are contagious, especially if escapes are bellowing noticeable.**

* * *

_It's like 6:17 in the morning, and I still haven't packed the stuff I needed for my vacation to Florida. Now I have a HUGE family coming along... and were driving... there. Can you imagine all that noises/screams, oh and the chaos! (I have baby brothers and sisters too). Try standing that for TWO DAYS nonstop. _

_Plus we might go to a water park, and the thing is I'm sensitive about myself showing THAT much skin. Peoples I'm wearing a bikini, going to Blizzard Beach and going down The Plower Plunge... I AM CLUTCHING EVERY PIECE OF MY SUIT during that whole ride down. Most common comments people get from that slide is a wedgie. Now if one of my favorite manga characters was there ( NATSU, KEI, USUI, GRAY) ugghghhhgh nose bleeds for hours...BWAK!  
_

_your bummy slump, dreamZzzz1_

_(coughs) reviews?_


End file.
